<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Märzregen by Augurey in Deutsch (Augurey)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174170">Märzregen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey/pseuds/Augurey%20in%20Deutsch'>Augurey in Deutsch (Augurey)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Memories, Family, Flash Fic, Gen, In Character, Melancholy, One Shot, POV Albus Dumbledore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey/pseuds/Augurey%20in%20Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An Arianas Geburtstag versinkt Albus Dumbledore ins Grübeln über die Vergangenheit und übersieht dabei etwas ...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore &amp; Ariana Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore &amp; Severus Snape</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Märzregen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Der elfte März war kein Tag zum Feiern.</p><p>Diesiges, kühles Wetter hielt das Schloss unter einer Glocke aus Nebel gefangen. Dunst schlug sich auf den alten Scheiben der Bogenfenster nieder, durch die der Blick auf einen wolkenverhangenen Himmel fiel. Und aus diesem graublauen Meer strömte in weichen Tropfen Nieselregel zur Erde. ‚Wie Tränen‘, dachte Albus Dumbledore schwer und trat einen Schritt zurück. Auf den Lippen ein leises Seufzen, das das Knistern des Kaminfeuers verschluckte. Gefühlt seit Stunden hatte er auf vor den Fenstern des Schulleiterbüros ausgeharrt; hatte die Kälte auf der anderen Seite gespürt, die dem Feuer zum Trotz die Scheiben durchdrang; hatte vergessen, dass seine Glieder steif geworden waren und ein feuchter Film in den Augen ihm mehr und mehr die Sicht nahm, während er einfach nur hinauf in die Wolken sah und wartete. Darauf wartete, jenen einen fröhlichen Sonnenstrahl, jenes einzige warme Licht zu erhaschen, das dem heutigen Anlass gerecht werden würde.   </p><p>Doch der elfte März war kein Tag zum Feiern.</p><p>Seit bald schon hundert Jahren war er das nicht mehr. Niemand saß mehr an einem gedeckten Tisch, um die Kerzen auf dem Kuchen auszublasen; kein Glitzern lag in sonst so ruhigen Augen; keine zarte Mädchenstimme hauchte ein überraschtes „oh“ über einen Berg von Geschenken hinweg. Der Himmel blieb still grau und nur der regennasse Schlosshof schimmerte ein wenig im fahlen Tageslicht.</p><p>Für einen Augenblick erschien es Albus Dumbledore als entstiegen dem trüben Regendunst die uralten Erinnerungen auf Neue. Ihm war als trug der Wind ihr Lachen wie ein fernes Echo zu ihm herüber; als sähen aus den wenigen Fetzen blauen Horizonts, die die Wolken hier und da noch ließen, ihre Augen auf ihn herab; als wehten in den Regenschleiern ihre blonden Strähnen, so blass und durchscheinend wie Geisterhaar. Kurz noch, verweilte er in der Erinnerung, dann lächelte Albus Dumbledore bitter. Das vierzehnjährige Mädchen, das er vor Auge hatte, sie wäre heute eine alte Frau, hunderundvier auf den Tag. Falten würden ihr Gesicht runzeln, wenn sie lächelnd um ein Stück Torte bat. Graues Haar würde über ihr altrosa Seidenkleid fallen. Die Farbe, die Kendra ihr einst zu jedem Festtag anzog.</p><p>Doch der elfte März war kein Tag zum Feiern.  </p><p>Schwer wie ein Stein fühlte Albus Dumbledore das Herz in seiner Brust, als die Erinnerung im Regen zerstob. Ein kalter Schauer durchfuhr ihn vom Nacken abwärts. Selbst die Socken, die einst eine Kinderhand für seinen Vater gestrickt hatte - aus weicher Wolle, klobig und voller Löcher - wollten an diesem Tag seine Füße nicht wärmen. Es gab keine Tafel und keine Torte, kein Ständchen und kein gealtertes Geburtstagskind. Seine Schwester, die heute Geschenke auspacken sollte, sie lag seit neunzig Jahren tief im Bauch der Erde, umfangen von längst vermodertem Holz, in einem kalten Grab. Und es war seine Schuld. Es war alles seine Schuld! Seine Blindheit, seine Machtgier, seine Arroganz. Sein Fehler, der niemals zu verzeihen war. Die Nemesis einer Hybris, die ihn bis in seine Träume verfolgte.</p><p>Tief atmete Albus Dumbledore durch, wandte den Blick wieder zum Fenster und spürte, wie endlich ein feuchter Strom seine Wangen hinab lief. Unten im Hof kehrten einige Schüler durchnässt vom Quidditchfeld zurück und suchten hastig Schutz unter dem Vordach. Für einen Augenblick glitten seine Gedanken ab zu Minerva, die vor einiger Zeit heraufgekommen war, um die letzten Spieltermine der Hausmannschaften abzusprechen. Sie hatte seine düstere Verstimmung bemerkt, hatte die Tränen in seinen Augen gesehen, hatte nachgefragt, was ihn belaste. Doch er hatte sie weggeschickt. Was hätte er ihr auch sagen sollen? Dass er, der hier oben am Fenster stand, von dem aus man die ganze Schule überblicken konnte, in seiner Jugend nicht einmal sah, was vor seiner Nase geschah? Dass er, die Gallionsfigur, die den Orden des Phönix durch den Sturm eines Krieges geführt hatte, selbst einst im den Malstrom finsterer Weltherrschaftspläne geraten war? Dass der Direktor dieser altehrwürdigen Schule, in dessen Hand das Schicksal so vieler junger Menschen lag, darin versagte, das eine Leben, das ihm tiefer anvertraut war als jedes andere, zu beschützen? </p><p>Nein!</p><p>Seine Last bedeutete Einsamkeit, bedeutete zu schweigen. Für seine Schuld gab es keinen Trost, keine Vergebung, nicht einmal Verständnis. Denn wer unter den Zinnen dieses Schlosses wusste schon, was es hieß, eine solche Bürde zu tragen? Wer kannte schon die ewig quälende Reue im Angesicht der Tatsache, den liebsten Menschen der Welt grausam verraten zu haben? Diese nie verheilende Wunde?</p><p>Die Antwort erhielt Albus Dumbledore schnell und unerwartet. Er hatte in Gedanken versunken das Klopfen des Greifvogels an der Tür kaum wahrgenommen. Ihm war entgangen, dass jemand das Passwort ausgesprochen hatte und ins Zimmer getreten war. Doch als er sich umdrehte, um endlich seine trüben Gedanken zu verscheuchen und den Blumenkranz nach Godric’s Hollow zu bringen, da bemerkte er, dass er nicht mehr alleine war. Vor der Tür stand ein Mann, der verdutzt in sein tränennasses Gesicht sah. Und in seinen Augen erkannte Albus Dumbledore mit einem Mal die Wahrheit einer Gemeinsamkeit, die seine Einsamkeit zerschmolz. </p><p>Es war Severus Snape.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>